Talk:Dexter Morgan/@comment-97.117.42.143-20111202015811/@comment-1405841-20120103160450
Oh trust me random contributor, I know that the writers can do whatever they want and because of this they create plenty of conflicts within their story. But hey, nothing's perfect...it's just you would think something as simple as someone's AGE could be kept intact. But ya know, whatever right? No big deal...only trying to get the right information across to folks. The thing is though...is that this all happened the same season, did they really retcon his age in the middle of writing this thing? He's supposed to be 17 or 18 graduating high school...Dexter's an intelligent kid and I know Harry wouldn't have stood for Dexter failing a year or so. However with his birth year (as stated in the same season) being 1971 also to account for the fact that they used flashbacks THIS SEASON of kid Dexter when his mother was killed...would have made Dexter at least 20 at graduation. They fucked up first by making his reunion this year and not in 2009. For writing purposes, it had to happen this year...I got it...but they could have made it the "18 year reunion", not the "20 year reunion". Some reunions happen like that it's just how things are. Hell Psych had a "13 year high school reunion". You're probably right about Deb, I mean disregarding her age in the flashbacks and all we can assume she is in her early 30's. She became a cop to make Harry proud...let's think back on this, Dexter was still in his "college phase" back when Harry died. The year before, Mary was trying to kill him...but Dexter took care of that. Debra had her long hair "hippy hair" at this point, I mean her age could have been anything since they were using Jennifer Carpenter as the actress. You're also correct that she's only been on the force since '01 and Dexter has been in blood spatter going on 18 years now. 40 minus 18 is 22. 22 is an acceptable graduation year for him (in college)...hell he could have had 4 years of college for all we know graduating at "18". I understand that writers have to retcon things to serve their purposes...it just screws with the data in the long run. For now, Deb is staying at her late 30's DUE to the flashbacks. If they hadn't shown her as the same age as child dex and teenage Dex, I would definitely make her in her early 30's. But she would have been a toddler or younger in those flashbacks...not the same age. Once her age is confirmed, I will happily change it to whatever the writers decided on. But Dexter's age remains the same: 40 years old...a driver's license showed at the end of the season trumps whatever fuckup they wanted with the reunion. Writers will do as writers have to...you can't keep every detail in a story concrete until it's conclusion. I mean if they had more people on board to handle the data aspect of all of this...maybe they could keep their stories straight in the writing process.